Total Master Island
by verdantflammabledevice
Summary: 24 Gym Leaders are gathered at the desolate Camp Zzyzx. Once there, they compete for the ultimate prize, each trying to survive challenges from their unbearable host Silver. As friendships and rivalries form, the campers must keep in mind that only one of them is going home a winner. Who will come out on top? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know that I'm in the middle of a fic already and that I haven't updated in a while, but I couldn't resist writing this! I've been visualising it in my head ever since... um... yesterday... but I'm still super excited, so let's get down to it!**

**First of all, this is an AU where every competitor is 16. It's just easier this way. Also, this will be entirely based off the games, so there will be no friendships from the anime mentioned. However, I will be using some sprites and personalities from the anime and different games. Furthermore, this is also an AU where the characters don't even know the other people from their regions.**

**And for crying out loud, _please_ no flames! If I get the outfits wrong it's probably because of the fact that I wrote this by myself and I'm colorblind.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A 29-year-old man stood on a dock connecting to an island behind him. This famous young man was known for his unusually good hosting talent, and was here for that very reason.

"Hey!" he announced, since he was on camera. "What's up, everybody? We're coming at you live from Camp Zzyzx, somewhere way off the coast of the Johto region. I'm your host, Silver, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television... right now!"

He started walking down the dock as he continued. "Here's the deal- 24 campers have signed up to spend the next two and a half months in this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their teammates walk down the Dock of Shame, catch a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave the island for good."

The camera transitioned to a few tree stumps in front of a fire pit, a podium, and a wooden arch of some kind.

"Their fate will be decided here- at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where, after every challenge, the losing team will meet and all but one camper will receive a Wollam Berry." Silver gestured to three white Berries on sticks sitting on the podium. He picked up a stick and ate the Berry on the end.

"In the end, only one will be left standing. That camper will receive 10,000,000 Poké Dollars and another prize that will be revealed once the campers arrive. To survive, these campers will have to battle the Great Outdoors, sub-par living conditions, unhealthy camp food, and each other. Every moment will be filmed on one of the hundreds of cameras throughout the camp."

The camera transitioned back to the dock, where Silver was already standing.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on...

Total...

Master...

Island!"

* * *

The camera was back on Silver. "Welcome back to Total Master Island. All right, it's time to meet our contestants. There are four competitors from each region- two guys and two girls. Oh, and here's a twist: they're all Gym Leaders. Yeah."

A first boat arrived, carrying a girl with blond hair, green eyes, and a camera around her neck.

"Viola," Silver said just before receiving a giant flash of light in the face.

"Oh, darn," Viola whined. "The flash is too dim."

"No, no," Silver corrected. "You actually need to turn it down before the government confiscates it for being a dangerous weapon."

Next up was a skinny guy in a miner's getup.

"Roark," Silver addressed.

"Hey, Silver," he said, giving him a hi-five.

Following the miner was a girl with white hair, purple eyes, and a double-necked guitar.

"Roxie," Silver commented.

The Virbank Leader frowned. "You mean, we're staying here?"

"No," Silver replied. "You're staying here. My crib is in airstream with AC, that-a-way."

"I did not sign up for this."

"Actually," the host said, taking out a fat wad of papers, "you did."

Roxie grabbed the papers, ripped them in half, and threw them into the water.

Silver smiled. "The _great_ thing about lawyers is they make _lots_-" He pulled out another wad of papers. "of copies."

"I am not staying here."

"Cool," he replied. "Hope you can swim, though, because your ride just left."

"Jerk."

The next boat was playing a song you'd expect to find at a party, which was appropriate considering the contestant it carried. He had tall black hair with gems in it, gray eyes, a longsleeved back shirt, gray pants, and tons of hiking gear.

"Silver! S'up, man? Honor to meet you, man!"

"The Grant-ster. Welcome to camp, man.

"Thanks, man."

Roxie crossed her arms. "They say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke."

Up next was a girl with long spiky red hair, red eyes, a black shirt with a flame on it, and jeans.

"Flannery," Silver said. "Lovin' the hair."

"I could say the same about you," she replied, walking down the dock. As she saw him try to say something else, she added, "I said _could."_

"Burn," said the other three contestants.

Silver glared at them.

"Everyone," he said, "this is Korrina."

The girl had lemon yellow hair, light gray eyes, a red and white athlete's outfit, and red and white roller skates.

"Not too shabby."

"Hi," she said simply. "Ok, you look so familiar."

"I'm Silver."

Nothing.

"The host? Of the show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Uh... yeah."

The next boat arrived, and a girl stepped off. She had neck-length pink hair and wore a pink top, white pants, and strange green and black bracelets. The sun reflected eerily off her sunglasses, and when she took them off she showed her icy blue eyes.

"Sabrina," Silver said.

She looked around disapprovingly, and Viola walked up to her.

"Hi!" she said. "Looks like we're your new friends for the next nine weeks!"

Sabrina cringed and ignored her, going to the dock and standing quietly.

Another boat came, and a boy with spiky orange hair, brown eyes, a gray jacket, and beige pants stepped off it.

"Blue," Silver greeted. "How's it going, man?"

"It's great, man," the Viridian Gym Leader replied, picking up his suitcase. As he walked past Sabrina, he said, "See you at the campfire, gorgeous."

"Drop dead, you skeez."

As he walked to the other side of the dock, another boat pulled up, and a young man stepped onto the dock. He had spiky brown hair, a tan jacket, brown pants, and a suitcase.

"Brock," said the redheaded host.

The Pewter Gym Leader looked at the camp and said, "I think I'm going to like it here."

"Well, that's fortunate," Silver said as Brock went to join Blue. Then he lowered his voice and added, "Because you're stuck here anyway."

Another boat rode in, but there didn't seem to be anyone on it. Instead, there was someone swimming unbelievably fast alongside it.

"Everyone," Silver said, "meet Marlon."

The boy launched into the air, and he landed on his feet at the edge of the dock. He wore no shirt- just blue pants and sandals to match his hair.

The kids, minus Sabrina, cheered for his stunt. Someone from on the boat threw his luggage out, and he gave them a thumbs-up.

Then Silver heard a sigh. He turned to see a blond haired boy wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"Welcome to camp, Clemont," Silver said.

He just looked at all the competitors.

"What's he looking at?" Viola muttered.

Finally, he said, "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it."

"Yes!" said Clemont. "That is so much more favorable to my skills."

Silver shuddered as Clemont walked to the dock.

The next boat had a boy with black hair and eyes, a red jacket, and gray pants.

"Contestant number next," Silver said, "is Norman."

"Hey, Silver," he said, making his way over to the end of the dock. He stood next to Roxie and smiled. Roxie looked away, then smiled back.

Meanwhile, another boat approached. On it was a girl with a red side ponytail and suspenders, carrying a surfboard.

"All right," Silver said. "Our water chick, Misty, is here."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Nice board. This ain't Sunyshore, honey."

Misty looked at him. "I thought we were going to be on a beach."

"We are!" Silver noted, pointing at a very small and polluted coastline.

Misty sighed and reached down to pick up her luggage.

"All right," Silver said. "That makes- ow!"

Misty had accidentally hit him with her board.

"Dang it... that hurt!"

She just kept walking. A few of the other competitors in introduced themselves to her, and she greeted them with kindness.

"Ok," Sabrina said. "We've all met Surfer Girl. Can we get on with the show?"

Blue smiled. "Someone missed their double Eeffoc berry juice this morning."

"Get bent."

The next boat brought in a boy with purple eyes, long blond hair, and excessive amounts of purple clothing.

"Our... ow... next contestant is Morty!"

Morty smiled at the group. "Hey, Silver. Hope this is going to be a good show."

As he passed the group, he heard Blue say, "Kissup."

"Wannabe."

Then another boat came in. This one carried a heavyset black girl with large teal hair and eyes, a striped headband, triangular earrings, a white dress shirt, and teal pants.

"What's up, y'all? Lenora's in the house!"

Clemont gasped.

She approached Silver and and said, "Yo, baby, hey, how you doin'? How's it goin'?"

She walked past him and said, "You way as well quit right now and save yourself the trouble, 'cause I came to win."

She walked up to Marlon and said, "What is up, my brother? Gimme some sugar, baby!"

Clemont looked over. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."

Lenora looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're real big," he said. "And loud."

She frowned. "What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big, baby!" Marlon and Misty came up to hold her back as a mechanical claw and scanner came out of Clemont's backpack.

"Oh, you want some a' this? Well, _come on,_ then!"

"Settle down, campers," Silver said.

Afterwards, two people came off the same boat, and they looked like twins. The only difference was that one was a girl and one was a boy. They each wore purple shirts and pants, and they had matching- more or less- hairstyles.

"Tate. Liza. Welcome to your new home for the next nine weeks."

The twins looked at the camp, then yelled, "Summer camp!", high-fived each other, and ran to the end of the dock.

Silver scratched his head in confusion as the next camper arrived.

"Falkner!" he said. "What's up, man?"

The boy, Falkner, looked up. "Uh, I think I see a bird. I like birds..."

Norman snickered.

Silver put his hand on Falkner's shoulder. "Look, dude. I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life. Raised by your win-obsessed dad. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early."

"Yes, sir," he replied as Silver pushed him to the dock.

Roxie frowned. "That's just... wow."

Another boat came, this one carrying someone with brown hair, a red scarf, and a butterfly belt.

"Burgh!" Silver admonished. "The Burghster! The Burghmeister!"

Burgh high-fived him. "Psyched to be here, man."

"I see the ladies have already arrived," he said as he walked past Misty, Korrina, and Lenora. "All right." He came back to say something to Lenora, but she put a finger to his lips. "Save it, short stuff."

The next competitor stepped onto the dock firmly. She had pink hair and eyes, a purple tank top, white sweatpants, and a gym bag.

"Maylene," Silver announced. "Nice. Glad you could make it."

Burgh held his hand out for a high-five, but Maylene just dropped her bag on his foot.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What's in there? Dumbbells?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Blue looked at Brock. "She's all yours, man."

"Woohoo!"

A big guy with a blue mask and pants stepped onto the dock. "This is going to be great! Who's ready for a party?!"

"Wake!" Silver yelled. "Welcome!"

Wake came up to the host and put him in a headlock. "Booyah!"

"Are you about done?"

"Sorry."

The next teen was a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and a white dress. By the looks of it, she was kind of shy.

"This is Jasmine," Silver said.

Jasmine walked down the dock and stood quietly in the back. When Roxie turned around and gave her a thumbs up and a smile, she smiled back.

"Next up is Whitney!" The girl had pink hair and eyes, a red and white shirt, and jeans shorts.

"Hey, everyone," she said. "You must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Wake took her hand and shook it. "How's it going? I'm Wake!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Wa-"

"Hi, Silver! Hi! Hi!"

Silver smiled. "Our final contestant is Candice."

The girl had black pigtails and a blue skirt. She ran to the front of the boat, tripped, and rammed her chin into the dock.

"Ooh," Marlon said, "that was bad."

"Guys," Whitney scolded, running to Candice's aid, "she could be seriously hurt." She pulled her out of the water, and she shook off like a dog.

"Whoa... that was... so... cool!" She stood up and immediately started talking at a mile a minute. "Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool. Do we get paper maché? Do we get to wrestle?"

"That is a good call!" Wake insisted.

"First things first," Silver said. "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!"

He hopped onto the boat and positioned his camera. He took a picture, but then he said, "Oh, oh, wait. I forgot the lens cap." He took off the cap. "Ok, here we go. Oh, wait. Sorry. Card's full."

"Come on, man," Lenora urged. "My face is starting to freeze."

"Ok, ok, got it. Everyone say, 'Camp Zzyzx!'"

The campers tried to say it, but before they could, the dock collapsed underneath them, and they all plunged into the cold water.

When they surfaced, Silver said, "Ok, guys. Dry off and meet back at the campfire in ten."

* * *

**Yes! First chapter finally done!**

**Anyway, if you can name at least ten of the characteristics I used from the campers from the show to the Gym Leaders in your review/PM, I'll give you a shout out. Even if you don't plan on participating in that, though, please review anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's Chapter 2! As promised, I have a shout out for writes4u for having the most comparisons. Granted, they weren't all correct, but I was impressed by his/her (sorry, 4u) observations.**

**Also, please please _please_ read my profile for more deets I'm too lazy to write now. They are very crucial to the story and... Yeah, that's all I got. Just go to my profile and read the deets!**

**Oh, and, as it turns out, I was 4 years off for Silver's age in the last chapter (since Chris was 29 as of 2007 when TDI first aired in Canada).**

**Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Camp Zzyzx," Silver said to the campers sitting at the campfire. "This is your home for the next nine weeks. The people sitting around you will be your cabinmates. Your competition. And maybe even your friends. Ya dig?"

The campers gave a collective sum of "uh-huh."

"Every three days on the island, you will be given a challenge. The winning team gets immunity, and the losing team must vote someone off. Whoever stays on Total Master Island the longest without getting voted off wins the grand prize of ONE... MILLION... DOLLARS!"

They all looked around, obviously unimpressed.

"Non-taxable."

That got their attention.

"Whoa," Korrina said. "I could buy, like, a million things from the dollar store if I won!"

"Or one million ten thousand one hundred one things from the 99 cent store," Clemont added.

"Clemont," Silver reprimanded, "quit being a nerd and listen up. Now, you will be separated into to teams. If I call your name, come stand over here."

He took a list out his pocket and read out:

"Jasmine.

Marlon.

Korrina.

Misty.

Lenora.

Clemont.

Roark.

Norman.

Falkner.

Candice.

Blue.

And Liza."

The camped walked over to the designated area, and Silver tossed a banner to Clemont. The banner displayed the well-known Scout Pokemon.

"From here on out," Silver told them, "you will be the Screaming Patrats."

Clemont smiled.

"Now," Silver said, "the rest of you go stand over there.

Burgh.

Flannery.

Maylene.

Tate.

Morty.

Brock.

Wake.

Grant.

Roxie.

Sabrina.

Whitney.

And Viola."

He tossed them a banner as well, and Brock caught it.

"You will be the Killer Basculin."

Lenora raised an eyebrow. "You realize that you could have just left it at 'the rest of you,' right?"

Silver frowned at her. "Yes." He looked back at the campers. "You will be on camera in every public place on the island."

* * *

**Confessionals**

* * *

**Silver: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts in video diaries whenever you want. Let the whole world know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest.**

* * *

**Misty: I hate to steal the glory of being the first to use the confessional booth, but I just wanted to give a shout out to my sisters! Who's the loser now, huh? Just you wait! I'm going to win this game!... Yeah... ok, I'm done.**

* * *

**Korrina: I really don't see the point of these video diaries. I mean, we're all friends here, right? Right?**

* * *

"Any questions?" Silver asked. "No? Ok, cool. Let's go to your cabins."

* * *

After getting situated into their cabins, the players gathered in the mess hall, where they were scheduled to meet the man who would be in charge of food during their stay. The man was standing behind the counter, and when he turned to look at them, they flinched.

The man was not what they'd been expecting. They had been visualizing a stereotypical chef in your basic run-of-the-mill white apron and toque. His outfit looked more like a cross between an overcoat and a karate gi. He had saffron hair, black eyes, a baggy white top, a black belt, fingerless gloves, saffron pants, and no shoes.

"I am Marshal," the man said.

"Nice to meet you, Mar-"

"I don't need your sass talk, lunchbox! Now listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you eat it _three times a day!_ You got that, punks?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Marshal, sir!" Candice yelled.

Marshal raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ok, crazy girl gets first serve."

"Woohoo!" She ran to the front and grabbed a lunch tray. On it was brown sludge and a wrinkled Berry. "Wow! I never get to have food like this at home!"

Marshal grinned and wiped a tear from under his eye. Then he saw the other twenty-three campers staring at him, and he yelled, "Get in line!"

* * *

**Sabrina: So you mean to tell me that we have to spend nine weeks with this psycho? And eat his food? *gags* Uh, I mean, piece of cake.**

* * *

After getting their food, the players divided into their teams to sit at either table. At the Patrat table, Lenora tried to eat her mush in piece, but was having some difficulty since Clemont kept staring at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want, boy?"

He didn't even flinch. "Oh, nothing. Just evaluating you to see if you'll make a good teammate or not."

"Ever look in the mirror, small fry?" she replied. "I'll be surprised if you make it through the fifth episode."

"Anyway," Roark cut in, "what do you think our first challenge will be?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

The teams looked over at Silver, who had just walked in.

"You're all probably thinking that since it's your first day, you're going to get an easy challenge, correct?"

His answer was twenty-four shouts of "no."

"All right, all right, settle down," he said. "I'm glad to see that you're all catching on to the way this game works, so I am actually going to give you an easy challenge."

Before they could give a collective answer again, he quickly yelled, "Meet at the Dock of Shame in one hour!"

* * *

An hour later, the campers were gathered on the dock, waiting for Silver to arrive. When he did, Whitney approached him and said, "Where were you? We've been waiting!"

"Whoa, Whitney, calm down," the host said. "Your watch must just be fast."

"Who wears a watch when you have a camera?" Viola asked. Then she realized her mistake, but it was too late. Marshal stepped forward and grabbed it off her neck. "Aw, come on!"

"Sorry, but no technology allowed. Anyway," he continued, "your first challenge, as promised, is an easy one." He gestured to the island. "Your challenge, ironically, does not take place on the island. Your team must navigate around the island on a speedboat, with each team going in opposite directions. The first team to completely circle the island is safe. The losers? Say goodbye to a teammate. But keep in mind that your presence here angers the locals of the island."

"You mean the interns?" Clemont asked.

"Zip it, Clemont," Silver said. "The locals will hurl object at you in order to prevent any forward movement. Keep in mind that they'll throw anything they can get their dirty hands on." He winked at Viola. _"Anything."_

She realized what he was saying and paled. "I swear, if anything happens to that camera-"

"And one final thing," Silver concluded. "One of your teammates must stand on the helm of the boat and not move from that spot until the race is completed."

"But that will obstruct our path," Burgh objected.

"And be a sitting duck for the locals," Korrina added.

"What part of challenge don't you people get?" Silver asked impatiently. "You have one minute to decide who's your sitting duck."

"I say Viola does it," Sabrina suggested at the Killer Basculin group.

"What? Why me?"

"Because then you'll have a better chance of catching your camera!"

She pondered this. "You don't think Silver would really-"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it!"

* * *

**Sabrina: Hook, line, and sinking wannabe. Sorry, Viola, but you're gone. **

* * *

Over at the Screaming Patrat team, similar discussions were going on.

"I think it should be either Marlon or me," Lenora said.

"Why me?" Marlon asked.

"Because you're an athlete, dude! And I have three older brothers, so that has to count for something!"

"Are you volunteering?"

"Are you dodging?"

"Ladies, ladies," Misty said, "let's not get our purses in a twist."

Marlon and Lenora looked at each other and smiled.

Two minutes later, Misty stood on the prow of the boat, saying, "Me and my big mouth."

On the Killer Bass boat, Whitney stood on the prow, saying the exact same thing.

"Are you ready, campers?" Silver yelled. "The challenge begins... now!"

The engines of the boats roared, and the boats sliced through calm water. The Killer Bass seemed to have a head start, with Wake driving.

"Uh, Wake," Whitney asked, "are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course I know how to-" He suddenly veered to the right as a bowling ball crashed into the water where they'd just been driving. "-drive. I'm a-" Another dodge. "-Water type Gym Leader, after all."

The team was breathless, then burst out yelling, cheering for Wake.

If only the other driver had been so lucky.

"Uh, Marlon," Misty said, dodging a toaster, "we kind of need to get this boat back in one piece."

"It wasn't my idea to drive!" he yelled back. "You guys forced me to just because I'm a Water type Gym Leader! I'm a swimmer, not a driver.

"Well, maybe I should switch with you."

"I don't think Silver was too keen on sharing the pain," Lenora objected.

* * *

**Misty: Ok, I'm normally a calm person. And I like Lenora. I really do. But when she made me continue to just stand there and dodge common household items and stray rodents, it made me want to grab that toaster and whack someone in the face with it... someone like Sabrina!**

* * *

"There's the other boat!" Lenora yelled.

"Veer, Marlon!" Jasmine grabbed the wheel and turned it. Unfortunately, Sabrina on the other boat had a little surprise for them.

"Take this!" She tossed a blender straight at their boat, but Wake's own veer shifted her aim, and it flew straight up in the air... and onto their boat's engine.

"Noooooo!" yelled the Killer Basculin as the Screaming Patrat sped past.

"The Screaming Patrats win!" Silver yelled. "The Screaming Patrats win the first challenge of Total Master Island!"

Then an intern came over and handed Silver a paper. He read it, then said, "It has come to my attention that the Patrats cheated."

After the collective gasps, Silver explained: "It appears that Jasmine grabbed the wheel from Marlon while he was driving. So, Patrats, I'll see you at the campfire tonight."

* * *

Later that night, the Patrats sat in front of a blazing campfire. Silver stood at a podium nearby, and he held a plate with eleven Wollam Berries.

"Screaming Patrats," he said, "this is your first campfire ceremony. At camp, Wollam berries represent a delicious sugary treat to enjoy by the campfire. At Camp Zzyzx, Wollam berries represent _life."_ He held up the plate. "I have eleven Wollam berries. There are twelve of you. Whoever does not receive a berry must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and go home. And you can't come back. _Ever."_

His last word echoed in the ears of the twelve campers.

"I will now begin the ceremony." He picked up a berry and tossed it to the Nacrene Gym Leader. "Lenora."

Korrina.

Misty.

Norman.

Clemont.

Roark.

Liza.

Blue.

Falkner.

Candice."

He held up the final berry. "Campers. There is only one berry left." He looked at the girl who had interfered with today's challenge. "Jasmine. You're on the chopping block for steering for Marlon."

She shrugged.

He looked at the driver of the previous challenge."And Marlon. You're on the chopping block for needing Jasmine to steer for you in the first place."

"Sorry, guys," he said.

"So the final berry of the evening goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasmine."

She smiled nervously as the final berry flew into her hands.

"Marlon," Silver admonished. "What can I say, dude? You needed a girl to drive for you."

Jasmine, about to eat her berry, changed her mind and threw the berry at Silver's face.

"Ow!" He covered his eye with one hand and gestured to the dock. "Dock of Shame awaits, my friend."

* * *

After the campers had gone to bed, Silver stood on the dock.

"That concludes this episode. Stay tuned for another extremely dramatic episode! More challenges, more interferences, and yes, another elimination. See you next time on...

Total...

Master...

Island!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days later, Silver stood on the dock, a grin on his face.

"Last time on Total Master Island. The campers were introduced to each other, the island, and their first challenge. The Screaming Bass had appeared to win, but a correction showed that Jasmine had interfered with Marlon's driving. In the end, though, it was Marlon who received a ticket for the Boat of Losers." Silver chuckled. "Ah, I knew this show would be fun. More challenges! More confessionals! And maybe even more slip-ups! Even more drama here on...

Total...

Master...

Island!"

* * *

In the Screaming Patrat cabin, not much was going well for Jasmine.

"Way to lose the challenge for us, Jasmine," Grant taunted.

"Yeah," Blue agreed. "You might want to watch your back. Because you might follow in Marlon's steps!"

"Well, actually, he took a boat," Clemont corrected.

"You guys!" Lenora yelled. "Leave her alone! She just acted on impulse!"

"Yeah, and it lost us the challenge!"

"I doubt any of you wanted to crash into the other team's boat!"

Since he didn't have a good comeback, he just said, "Pfft. Whatever."

* * *

**Blue: Man, that girl is loud and obnoxious... cool.**

* * *

The loudspeaker came on. "Campers! Meet in the mess hall in ten minutes for breakfast!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "As if."

"I don't know, Misty," Roark said, "I say we check it out. Maybe we'll get blue slop this time around."

The teammates laughed as they left the cabin. But as they left, Blue and Lenora turned to each other and stared eye daggers.

* * *

**Lenora: Man, what is that guy's problem? Jasmine messes up once and he threatens to vote her off? I guess I should have believed the editors when they advertised 'most dramatic show yet.' If you ask me, they should have put the word 'drama' in the title... I wonder what you'd call a show like that.**

* * *

On the way to the mess hall, the Screaming Patrats were too busy making jokes about Marshal to realize that two of their teammates had disappeared. Once they walked into the mass hall, though, they noticed.

The entire floor of the mess hall had been taken out, and the campers fell into a 25-foot hole upon entering.

Lenora stood up and looked around, noticing that there was no one around. "Uh, hello?"

"Oh, so you're here now," she heard an obnoxious voice say.

"Good morning to you too, Whitney."

"Good morning?" Whitney threw her arms up in exasperation. "No! It's not a good morning! Note the giant pit in the building where we were supposed to-" She gasped, then yelled out the hole, _"Silver! I expect an S-Class meal when we get out of here! Do you hear me?! S-CLASS!"_

The host stuck his head over the edge and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say breakfast? I meant your next challenge."

"Nice timing," Roxie said from somewhere else in the pit.

"Thank you. As you can probably tell, you're all in a giant underground maze. Well, almost all of you." He gestured to the four campers who hadn't fallen in.

"Tate!" Brock yelled. "Korrina!"

"Liza!" Viola called. "Sabrina!"

"Your next challenge is a maze," Silver explained. "The teammate of yours that haven't fallen into the maze will be your guide." The host looked at Korrina and Sabrina. "It was supposed to be one teammate, but that's ok. You guys can just sit this one out."

"Well, that's just great!"

"Can it, Whitney," Silver ordered. "The first team with all their campers past the finish line wins. And you challenge begins... now!"

There was a sudden uproar of directions, commands, and curses as the teams tried to make it through the maze.

"Left!" Lisa yelled. "No, wait! Right!"

"Figure it out!" Whitney demanded. "I can't keep running into walls all day!"

"Pretend you're navigating the wall with Liza!" Roark yelled.

"Oh!" Tate suddenly started yelling a string of directions, and Roark was across the finish line in fifteen seconds.

"Good!" Lenora yelled. "Keep going!"

Tate crossed three people over, then four. Liza eventually caught on, scoring five people in a row.

Soon there were only two contestants left in the maze: Wake and Clemont. The boys seemed to be going the right way... until the twins crashed them into walls at the same time.

"Oh, it's useless!" Tate bawled. "I'm just helpless without Liza!"

Sabrina, seeing an opening, said, "I'll trade teams with him."

Silver shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that."

Tate went to hug Liza as Sabrina took his place. She then surprised everyone by quickly guiding Clemont across the finish line.

* * *

**Sabrina: I saw that Clemont was closer to the finish, so what else was I going to do?**

* * *

"And the Screaming Patrats win the challenge!" Silver cheered. "That means I'll see the Killer Basculin tonight at the campfire."

* * *

"A lot of blunders today."

Silver, holding the plate, reminded the team of their failures. "Slow teammates. Misguided siblings. Demanding Type-A's." He picked up the first Berry. "Brock.

Burgh.

Flannery.

Maylene.

Tate.

Morty.

Grant.

Roxie.

Liza.

Viola."

Whitney and Wake looked at each other nervously, then back to Silver, who smiled.

"The last Berry of the night goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whitney."

She smiled as she caught the Berry. Wake sighed and stood up. "Well, I had a good run."

"Um, no you didn't," Whitney corrected. "You were voted off second."

"You know what, Whitney?" Wake asked, his tone getting edgy. "I didn't come here to win the mil. I came here to just make some new friends and chill. Some of you made that hard for me-" He glared at her. "-and others are the most accepting people I've met in my life. So to those of you pleasant people, give me a call sometime. You know, once you get your Pokégears, Pokénavs, Xtranscievers, and Holo Casters back." He got up close in Whitney's face. "Or your slow watches."

The other campers clapped and tossed him their Berries. He caught them on his way to the Dock of Shame, then waved at them as the Boat of Losers whisked him away from the island.

* * *

"Well, that concludes another addition of the hottest new reality show on television! With another teen gone and a dossier full of challenges, I'm Silver, and I'll see you next time on...

Total...

Master...

Island!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Last time on Total Master Island. The campers got quite an a-MAZE-ing challenge. Sabrina ended switching teams with Tate in order to be on the winning side. In the end, it was loud-and-proud Wake who left the island, but not before chewing Whitney out on being a team player. Will there be more arguments? Will these campers still be alive after today's challenge? And will the unbearable puns just keep coming? The answer to these questions, sadly, is yes. More treason! More pain! And less teenagers! Right now! Only on...

Total!

Master!

Island!

* * *

The next day, Lenora and Misty were hanging out in their cabin while everyone else was out at the mess hall. They were sick of Marshal's food and had snagged some from craft services.

"Hey," Lenora said between bites of chips, "have you noticed that both guys that were eliminated were Water-type Leaders?"

Misty sat forward abruptly. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I'm a Water-type Leader!"

Lenora's eyes widened. "We've got to win the next challenge then. I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"Really?" Misty asked. "You mean it?"

"Of course, girlfriend! You're pretty much the only other sane person on this team, so of course!"

Misty smiled. "Thanks."

The loudspeaker came on. "Challenge time! Report to the woods right now!"

Lenora sighed. "Ugh."

Misty stood up. "Come on. Let's go stash this in the Basculin cabin."

"I like the way you think." The girls high-fived on their way out.

* * *

When the campers arrived, they saw that behind Silver were two flat-screen TVs.

He crossed his arms. "It's about time. Today's challenge is all about speed and brains."

"So, it's exactly like yesterday's?" Sabrina asked.

"No. For the first part, each team must find eleven objects hidden in the woods. If you sabotage another team, the saboteur is immediately sent home. Got it? Whoever wins will get an advantage in the next part. You have thirty minutes, starting now."

The campers dashed into the woods.

"Ok," Morty said to the Basculin, "there are eleven items and eleven of us. I think we should split up and each look for one thing."

"Works for me," Brock agreed, and the whole team divided.

Roark saw this and said to the Patrats, "No way are we splitting up like that. We'd each get picked off slowly."

"We should split in half," Blue added. "We cover more ground without being alone."

"Boys and girls?" Falkner suggested.

"Sure," Jasmine said.

"And let's raise the stakes a bit," Korrina said, stopping. "Whoever finds all their pieces last has to ask for seconds and thirds from Marshal."

Roark gagged.

"You're on." Blue shook her hand, and they divided.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Misty asked as the girls ran away.

"No one loses anything if we win," Korrina explained. "It just motivates us all to look harder."

* * *

**Misty: Ok, when that girl first got here, I thought she was as dumb as a brick. But now, I can tell she's done things like this before. Nice job, Korrina!**

* * *

**Korrina: I know people think I'm dumb. Their loss. That just gives me the upper hand when they let their guard down. Look out, Island! Korrina's in it to win it!**

* * *

The Patrat girls ran through the forest until Sabrina stopped and said, "Hold on." She raised her arms and, in doing so, floated into the air and illuminated her bracelets. Somewhere in the distance, the same green glow went off.

"That way," Sabrina said, returning to the ground. Then she noticed all the strange looks she was getting, and said, "What? Psychic-type. Now let's go!"

When they found the object, Lenora was less than impressed. "A brown pipe? What are supposed to do with this?"

"Silver's crazy," Misty reminded her. "This is probably the best piece of the puzzle there is."

"Good point." Lenora looked at Sabrina. "You think you can do that again?"

"Ah... that's a no. My powers have to recharge for a while. Luckily, I can still sense the other pieces from the materials in this rod."

"Well, then," Candice said, "what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Killer Basculin had already collected eight pieces of their own. Maylene and Liza were lost and had found no pieces yet.

"This is great!" Maylene yelled. "We're going to die out here!"

"Calm down," Liza assured her. "We'll be fine." The girls suddenly tripped over something, but they didn't check to see what. "As I was saying, we'll be fine." They proceeded to walk away from the two blue rods they had tripped over.

"Uh, ladies?"

Blue and Tate ran up and handed them the pieces they'd missed.

"Oh... thanks."

* * *

"Now," Flannery said, "if I were a hidden object, where would I be?" She spotted a Bunnelby hopping through the trees a few meters away, and in its mouth... a metal pipe?

"Bingo." She snuck behind a nearby tree and, when the Bunnelby came close, jumped out, rolled, grabbed the rod, and stood back up.

The loudspeaker came on. "The Killer Basculin win the first part of the challenge!"

Flannery beamed. "Yes!"

* * *

The campers gathered outside the forest, where Silver was waiting.

"The next part of your challenge is an artistic one," the host said.

Burgh smiled.

"Each team must select one member to create a picture using the rods you just found. Since the Basculin won, they get five extra rods to create with. The pictures will be judged by Marshal and myself, so make them good. You have five minutes. Go!"

The Patrats huddled together. "Ok, guys," Lenora asked, "who's going out there?"

"Oh! Oh!" Clemont yelled. "Can I do it! I have a great idea!"

"Go ahead. I seriously doubt anyone else wants to risk it."

"Yes!"

In the Killer Basculin group, Burgh also wanted to participate. "I'm an artist, guys! What more inspiration do you need?"

"Fine."

The two boys grabbed the pipes and went to work. When five minutes was up, Silver blew an airhorn. "Time. Contestants, show us what you got!"

Burgh gestured to his pipes, where a picture of Silver's face was displayed. "I call it, 'The Host With the Most.'"

Silver grinned and held up a ten. Marshal rolled his eyes and held up a seven, earning a glare from Silver.

"Can you top sixteen, Clemont?" Silver asked.

Clemont shrugged, gesturing to his pipes, which were in the shape of a line graph.

"Aw, how sweet!... But what is it?"

"It's the ratings of the show by the time it's all over," he explained.

"Wow. You two are both total kiss-ups. Nevertheless, I give it an eight." He looked at his partner in crime. "Marshal? Your input?"

Marshal nodded at Clemont and held up a ten.

"What?!"

Silver stood up. "And the Screaming Patrats win the challenge!"

* * *

**Marshal: I only gave Bug Boy a seven because it looked like Silver. But bigger ratings mean bigger paychecks, so what did you expect?**

* * *

"Basculin," Silver said, "I'll see you at the campfire ceremony. Oh, and because it's my show, I'm giving invincibility to Burgh and Clemont for volunteering. Since the Patrats aren't voting anyone off this time, it carries over for Clemont, but Burgh's counts now."

There were cries of joy and anger, which Marshal ended with a cleaver launched into the grass.

Clemont walked over to Marshal and asked, "Do you carry those around with you or something?"

Marshal smiled evilly.

* * *

That evening, Silver held the plate with a smile on his face. "Tonight, we commemorate love, hatred, and, most importantly, evil. On that note, the first Berry goes to Whitney."

"Oh, bite m-" She was cut short with a Berry thrown in her mouth.

He proceeded to toss them until only Maylene and Liza were left.

"Ladies," Silver said, "you're both on the chopping block for needing help finding your pieces. Blue and Tate came in handy there. So the final Berry of the evening goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maylene."

She caught the Berry, then saw the look on Liza's face. "Hey," she said, handing her the Berry she had just been given. "It'll be all right."

Liza nodded, then walked toward the Dock of Shame.

* * *

"Well, that's all for this episode!" Silver finalized. "Tune in next week for more backslashing, horror, and pain on...

Total!

Master!

Island!"


End file.
